Dear Stephenie Meyer
by edward6234
Summary: This is something I typed up about Midnight Sun and since there is NO way to send it to her I thought I would post it on this site to see what all of you thought of my views. Plus typing it out helped me vent and to understand both sides better!


**Dear Stephenie Meyer**

**You are an amazing author with such great ideas that we all love and to have the stories that you have given us is truly wonderful thank you so much! Truly, I was never one to read much of anything. If I ever read a book it was a comic or graphic novel and not very many of them either! I find myself more of a TV and movie kind of girl and I have always loved vampires but I had a hard time getting into any type of book. The Twilight saga was the only real book I have ever read (that I wasn't forced to read by school) or at least finished! I was the girl that took months to finish the 200 some page book for summer reading and yet it took me less then a weeks to finish the Twilight saga, less then a week to finish each book at least. I had too wait a week in between each book before I could get the next one. I couldn't seem to put them down and when I finished the first one my mother was so surprised and impressed that she bought the next one for me to read. By then I was hooked and my parents were amazed that I had found something I had really enjoyed! I truly believe that if you had never had that dream and published the story that I would still be watching too much TV and not have any love for reading or books as it was before. Yes I may be overly obsessed with Twilight at some points, as are many of your fans and fans of all things, but I have never been a big fan of anything as I am over Twilight other then my favorite TV show Inuyasha but since I read Twilight I send more time looking up Twilight information than I do watching any TV at all! So I truly thank you for the wonderful new world you brought to not only my life but to the lives of all of your fans! **

**My name is Jamie, I'm a huge fan of your Twilight books; as are many people I know. I was deeply sorry to hear what happened with someone posting midnight sun online without your consent and as it is I found this out after I had read it off the site! I know that this deeply upset you and with good reason too. I know that if I had worked hard on something I cared about and someone showed it off before I was ready to present my work that I would be displeased too. With this said I would also like to present my case as to why you shouldn't just give up on Midnight Sun even more so because of the mistake of someone else. Yes you have the right to keep your work to yourself until you feel that it is at it's best and to have that right mistreated, on purpose or not, is far from fair! But to keep suck a gift from the loving fans would have us all missing on something wonderful! Midnight Sun maybe the same theme and story line as Twilight and some may think that to have it rewritten would be unnecessary but the story told through Edward's point of view is a totally different and beautiful look into the world of Twilight! I strongly believe that this story needs to be shared and to have the story stopped just because some thing happened and some of it was posted before you were ready for it to be shared is the extreme way to handle the situation. Yes I can understand postponing the release of it to finish and reedit the book but to say that it won't be finished. You had millions of fans crushed by the mere thought that Edward's words would never be finished! I know that when I found out I was deeply sorry and angry for what had happened to you and more afraid that you really were planning on NOT finishing Midnight Sun. Yes it would be in your right as I said but I am such a big fan of Edward and Twilight that I was crushed. Also from what I read of the draft (I didn't know you didn't know it was posted) I loved the way Edward got to tell his side of what happened; it made me understand a lot more about the character Edward. I also found that I could identify with Edward in many ways which is why he is my favorite character (Not just because he is the main and totally hot vampire guy) as well as my personal hero in many ways. To have his story so developed, so enticing, so perfect and to leave it so unfinished seems to be a let down to your great talents. Even though Twilight had all started as just a dream that you liked and wanted to remember doesn't mean people won't be devastated when this saga is all said and done if you leave us without a finish to Edward's side! I find myself say things and acting in ways (that I have always done) that Edward has done in the books. Suck as the time when my friend told me Midnight Sun wouldn't be finished, I said "I would prefer to think you joking then to believe that's the truth!" this is much like what Edward says to Bella ("I'd rather treat it like a joke, though, than believe you're serious.") in Twilight when she is talking about wanting him to changer her at the dance. So I know I really love to read Edward's thought and how his mind works because in many ways mine does the same things. In the book Edward is talking to Bella in lunch, the first time she sits with him, about him braking the rules by being with her, by **_**Not **_**behaving and leaving her alone. ("I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.") I think this line is great in many ways for setting up the events to come and to dig into the mind set of Edward! So lets decide to thoroughly go to **_**Heaven **_**and brake away from the hell of the moment and enjoy the mind in which we all love, that is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Let us enjoy the work that is Midnight Sun and the love that will last far beyond **_**Forever**_**! Edward and Bella come to stand still the night of the dance, Bella believes it to be enough for the time that he will stay with her and Edward says her love is all he will need ("Yes, it is enough. Enough for forever.") but the only thing they both agree with is that they love each other. Their love and his mind will be enough to make a smile of my life and the lives of so many fans! Please don't keep us waiting forever, forever can be such a long wait when you don't have the Midnight Sun to guide you in the dark!**

**Thank you, please hear me out!**

**Jamie aka Edward's mind loving fan!**


End file.
